rollercoasterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MontagnaMagica/Customizing the Achievements
If it isn't obvious from the title, this blog is about the customization of the badges in our feature. We're currently "testing" the achievements feature here to see how well it works. There is no plan to replace our current awards system. Personally, I like having both. The awards are much more personal and satisfying to receive, and they are more customizable. However, we admins aren't always active enough to keep up with the awards, so the badges offer a temporary "thank you" to new editors. Back to the main focus of the blog... We need to make our badges "Coasterfied!" (Yes, the word is stupid. You get the point!). Have a look at the current badges below, and try to come up with coasterfied (LOL!) names for them. Let the brainstorming begin! The names shown are the ones currently in use on the wiki. Suggestions will be added below the actual name. Let's think of something besides "kiddie, family, kilo, hyper..." Kiddie Coaster Contributor Bronze (10 points) Awarded for making 1 edit on an article! Family Coaster Contributor Bronze (10 points) Awarded for making 5 edits on articles! Kilo Coaster Contributor Bronze (10 points) Awarded for making 10 edits on articles! Hyper Coaster Contributor Silver (50 points) Awarded for making 25 edits on articles! Giga Coaster Contributor Silver (50 points) Awarded for making 50 edits on articles! Strata Coaster Contributor Silver (50 points) Awarded for making 100 edits on articles! Coaster Geek Gold (100 points) Awarded for making 250 edits on articles! Coaster Expert Gold (100 points) Awarded for making 500 edits on articles! These ones below especially need new names! Kiddie Coaster Editor Bronze (10 points) Awarded for making 1 edit on a Roller Coasters article! Family Coaster Editor Bronze (10 points) Awarded for making 5 edits on Roller Coasters articles! Kilo Coaster Editor Bronze (10 points) Awarded for making 10 edits on Roller Coasters articles! Hyper Coaster Editor Silver (50 points) Awarded for making 25 edits on Roller Coasters articles! Giga Coaster Editor Silver (50 points) Awarded for making 50 edits on Roller Coasters articles! Strata Coaster Editor Silver (50 points) Awarded for making 100 edits on Roller Coasters articles! Coaster Addict Gold (100 points) Awarded for making 250 edits on Roller Coasters articles! Coaster King Gold (100 points) Awarded for making 500 edits on Roller Coasters articles! Coasterfy these! Snapshot Bronze (10 points) Awarded for adding 1 picture to an article! Paparazzo Bronze (10 points) Awarded for adding 5 pictures to article! Illustrator Bronze (10 points) Awarded for adding 10 pictures to article! Collector Silver (50 points) Awarded for adding 25 pictures to article! Art Lover Silver (50 points) Awarded for adding 50 pictures to article! Decorator Silver (50 points) Awarded for adding 100 pictures to article! Designer Gold (100 points) Awarded for adding 250 pictures to article! Curator Gold (100 points) Awarded for adding 500 pictures to article! Make a Connection Bronze (10 points) Awarded for adding 1 article to a category! Trail Blazer Bronze (10 points) Awarded for adding 5 articles to categories! Explorer Bronze (10 points) Awarded for adding 10 articles to categories! Tour Guide Silver (50 points) Awarded for adding 25 articles to categories! Navigator Silver (50 points) Awarded for adding 50 articles to categories! Bridge Builder Silver (50 points) Awarded for adding 100 articles to categories! Wiki Planner Gold (100 points) Awarded for adding 250 articles to categories! Something to Say Bronze (10 points) Awarded for writing 1 blog post! Opinionator Bronze (10 points) Awarded for writing a comment on 3 different blog posts! And One More Thing Silver (50 points) Awarded for writing a comment on 10 different blog posts! Key to the Wiki Silver (50 points) Awarded for contributing to the wiki every day for 5 days! Two Weeks on the Wiki Gold (100 points) Awarded for contributing to the wiki every day for 14 days! Devoted Gold (100 points) Awarded for contributing to the wiki every day for 30 days! Dedicated Gold (100 points) Awarded for contributing to the wiki every day for 60 days! Addicted Gold (100 points) Awarded for contributing to the wiki every day for 100 days! A Wiki Life Gold (100 points) Awarded for contributing to the wiki every day for 200 days! Wiki Hero Platinum (250 points) Awarded for contributing to the wiki every day for 365 days! Welcome to the Wiki Bronze (10 points) Awarded for joining the wiki! Introduction Bronze (10 points) Awarded for adding to your own user page! Stopping By to Say Hi Bronze (10 points) Awarded for leaving a message on someone else's talk page! The Creator Gold (100 points) Awarded for creating the wiki! Pounce *Powered Launch Silver (50 points) Awarded for making edits on 100 pages within an hour of the page's creation! Caffeinated Silver (50 points) Awarded for making 100 edits on pages in a single day! Lucky Edit Gold (100 points) Awarded for making the Lucky 1,000th edit on the wiki! Category:Blog posts